


Flowers

by thespiderbaby



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Conversations, Class Differences, Flower Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiderbaby/pseuds/thespiderbaby
Summary: Ralph puts thought into a gift for Ted. Just as awkward as the real sketches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flower language info from here http://thelanguageofflowers.com/   
> I've just got into The Fast Show and I love it so much!!
> 
> Can't believe I actually wrote something

"Ted!" Ralph half walked, half ran across the field, stumbling slightly on the hilly ground. "Ted?" Ralph called again, closer this time. Ted looked up to see the lord, slightly out of breath and very flushed, moving round to stand at his side. 

"Ah...Ted, hello..." Ralph finally managed to get out once he had caught his breath. "Chopping wood, are we? I'm ever so grateful, I shall be needing a lot of fires in the evening, now that winter is arriving. I get ever so cold in the evenings, all alone in the manor house, with the creaky windows and the..." Ralph trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. "Well, uh, I envy you Ted, your cottage looks so cosy and uh...oh, I'm not trying to invite myself...I don't want to intrude on your peace and quiet!"  
"It's quite all right, sir," mumbled Ted.

Thinking to himself that he should stop talking for a while, Ralph's eyes fixed on Ted's arms as the gardener chopped another log in two. He had never really thought of Ted being a muscular man before, but with the way he was swinging that axe, he must be very strong. Ralph caught himself wondering if Ted would be able to lift him up. Ralph cleared his throat suddenly, trying to distract himself from his little daydream.   
"Of course, Ted, the whole reason I came down to see you, Ted, was to give you this, uhm, token of my appreciation for all you've done to help me...especially that nasty business the other week with my clothes going missing, which I'm sure you will be quick to forget. Uh...anyway," Ted produced a small bunch of (slightly sad looking) flowers from his pocket. "I grew them myself. In the greenhouse."  
"T-thank you, sir," Ted replied. "I'll take good care of them..."

The pair were silent for a while, Ted holding the red flowers, which, due to his extensive knowledge of the outside world, had recognised as carnations.  
"Tell me, Ted, are you knowledgeable in the language of flowers? If someone was to give a loved one, or a friend, as you are my friend, Ted, a certain colour or species of flower, it could hold a special meaning."  
"Well, I wouldn't really know about that, sir," Ted said in a low voice. "But...red, it often has connotations of love, or of passi-"  
Ralph suddenly spoke, raising his voice slightly louder than was necessary. "Ted, I really must be getting back to the house...important business and the like."  
"Right so," mumbled Ted. "See you soon, sir." 

As soon as Ralph had gone, Ted studied the flowers in his hand. "Red carnation...means admiration. And uh...my heart aches for you. Oh, sir..."


End file.
